It is common today for users of navigation devices such as a computer mouse or controller for a gaming console to demand more out of these devices than ever before. This is especially true for users who are avid users of computer games, online games, or gaming consoles. Gamers can choose a navigation device for its ergonomics, precision to navigate, speed of navigation, and so on.